the wedding day
by stardiva
Summary: this is a special pick me up for my friend alex who has been sad for the last few days. alex hope this makes you feel better. annica helped me write it. we love you alex. please review. chp 3 borrowed as world turns Henry coleman. i stole janto wks
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones stood at the front of the small church. He glanced at his watch.  
it was almost time. Time to walk down the alse and exchange rings and hearts with the person who meant more to him then anyone else. Jack.  
He stood in front of the mirror he was clad in a white Tux which had red rose in the lapel. He hadn't wanted the white claiming it was too hard to keep clean. But it was the one thing Jack had insisted on. "You look bloody gorgeous." A female voice came up behind him. Ianto turned and smiled "Thanks Rhi." His sister smiled "I am jealous as all hell. You marring that gorgeous flimstar of yours." Ianto grinned "Jack is not a flim star Rhi" She wink "Oy maybe not, but he sure as shit looks like one. And he better treat me brother right or I will have his ass." Ianto grinned "Sorry Rhiannon but Jack's ass is mine and I am not giving it up." They both laughed at this.  
"Come on you. Its time." She took his hand and lead him through the great oak doors. Ianto leaned against his sister as he was lead up the alse towards HIM. The music started,Ianto smiled to himself, it was one of his favorites from the musical Phantom of the Opera. "Think of me," Jack being Jack had tried to talk him in to the classic "Here comes the bride." But Ianto had put his foot down. "There is no bloody way Jack Harkness you are getting me to walk down the asle to that would tease me for a year if I came down the asle to that and if you switch songs the day of the ceremony ,I will have you on fucking decafe for the rest of your life."  
Jack had relented and Ianto picked the Phantom Song.  
When Ianto and Rhiannon reached the alter where Jack stood with tears of happiness Ianto smiled shyly at Jack ( who looked very Dashing Ianto had to give him that)  
in his own tux and tails. Rhiannon was right Jack did look like a flim star of old. Their eyes met and they smiled that secret smile meant only for them 'I LOVE YOU." they said mutually.  
Rhiannon Jones hugged her brother and then proceed to hug Jack and whispered just loud enough for Iantos keen ears. "You better treat my brother right or you will have me to deal with." Jack whispered back "I will. I promise."  
She released her hold on him and stood back as Jack extended his hand to Ianto. Ianto took it shyly and gently reached up with a handkerchief to wipe the tears from his captain's face. Jack took hold of the hand and gently kissed it and then he whispered "Shall we?" Ianto nodded and they made their way to where the minister stood along with Tosh who was being their witness. Ianto exchanged looks with her and winked. She had been there for Ianto through the darkess time of his relationship with Jack. Tosh smiled at him and nodded.  
When Jack and Ianto got to the minister the ceremony began.  
The minister spoke. " friends and family of Ianto carwyn Jones and Jack Alexander Harkness. we are gathered here to day to join them in holy matermony. Now Jack has written his vows for Ianto."  
Ianto looked at Jack in surprise as Jack took hold of both his hands and spoke "I have lived meny life times and have known meny people in those life times. But never in all those life times have I met any one like you Jones Ianto Jones, You have tamed the wild man that was Captain Jack Harkness." he smiled at Ianto before continuing." So I, Jack Alexander Harkness take you Ianto Carwyn Jones to be my husband to love honour and obey. I love you Jones Ianto Jones till time stands still."  
Ianto smiled through his own tears as he felt Jack's hands squeese his own. He whispered "I love you too." They then turned to face the minister again the man spoke " Do you have the rings?" Tosh handed them each the rings.  
They then exchanged "I do's" and the rings. then they turned to face the crowd which included their teammates Gwen williams, her husband Rhys and Owen Harper.  
and spoke " I now give you Jack and Ianto Harkness Jones. Jack you may now kiss Ianto."  
Jack winked at his teammates as he took hold of Ianto and said impishly "You don't have to tell me twice." With a flurish that was all his own he kissed his new husband to the cheer of their friends and family.

the end 


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later they sat in the limo that they had hired. Ianto looked out the window. and frowned " Jack, this isn't the way to the reception hall.' Jack looked at him "Oh isn't it?" Ianto turned to look at his new husband sternly

"You know bloody well it isn't What, the hell is going on?"Jack handed him a glass of the champagne he had just opened for them. "I sort of kind paid the driver to take a tiny detour for a hour or maybe two." Ianto looked at him and scowled " Sort of kinda?"

Jack pulled a protesting Ianto close to him and kissed him fully but tenderly. " I wanted some alone time with my new husband on our wedding day. " Ianto rolled his eyes but tenderly smiled as he snuggled in Jack's embrace and kissed him fully." Jack we do have guests waiting for us. We are going to be miss...."

He was stopped mid-sentence by Jack's lips crushing his .Jack spoke "Don't worry I told Tosh that we might be a wee bit late. And to tell people that we'd be late and to start the party without us." Jack handed his new husband a glass of champagne "To us." Ianto clinked Jack's glass. "To us."

Jack had just undid Ianto's shirt and taken it off. He had just lent down to his new husband's chest. He had taken Ianto's nipple in to his month and had began, to Ianto's pleasure begun to suck it tenderly. Just as Jack had his hand undoing Ianto's pants and was caressing his cock, when a voice came in over the loud speaker."Excuse me Mister Harkness sir, Henry Coleman here Sir "

Ianto giggled as he whispered teasingly as he gently began to kiss and nuzzle jack's neck "I am the only one allowed to call you Sir." Jack grinned as he put his finger to his lips. Then his lips went back to the sucking of Ianto's other nipple. Jack continued to stroke Ianto's cock which made Ianto moan in pleasure.

Henry's voice came back on. "Everything ok back there Sir?" Jack rolled his eyes as he spoke curtly "We are fine Henry . Kinda busy at the moment. what the hell is it?"

The voice answered " Just wondering where to Sir." Before Ianto could say any thing, Jack spoke "just drive. We will let you know where we want to go."

He turned back to Ianto " Now where were we." Jack kissed ianto's bare chest " i do believe we were there." Ianto giggled" Oh there all ready huh??" Jack grinned " Yep." Ianto kissed him hungrily as his new husband made love to him.


	3. Chapter 3

He turned back to Ianto "Now where were we?" Jack kissed Ianto's bare chest "I do believe we were there."

Ianto giggled "Oh. there already huh?

Jack grinned "Yep."

"Ianto kissed him hungrily as his new husband made love to him.

Ianto lay back on the soft plush seat of the limo and exposed his body to his new husband

He felt Jack kiss his shoulder and gently enter his body with his own cock.

Ianto wrapped his arms around his husband's now naked body and gently began to kiss the body that his knew so well and loved.

As they laid together afterwards in each other's arms, Ianto sighed contently.

Jack's lips grazed his young husband's temple as Ianto murured " We have to go to the reception Jack. "

Jack nodded as he reached for one of the shirts they had just taken off.

"Yeah I guess we should ."

Jack kissed him tenderly ,as he helped Ianto on with his shirt and did it up for him.

When he was done, Ianto took hold of Jack's hand and gently kissed it.

"I love you."

Jack kissed him ." I love you too my darling Yani."

Five minutes later Henry got them to the grand hotel where the reception was being held. Henry held open the door and Ianto and Jack got out of the llimo.

Henry smiled " Anything else Mister Harkness?"

Jack shook his head " No thanks Henry . You can park the car and come on in for the party. Ianto and I won't be needing your services tonight, We're staying in the honey moon suite."

He handed the man a fiver

."thank you sir, and congradulations," Henry tipped his hat.

Ianto smiled as Jack put his arm around his waist and together the two headed into the hotel.

"Where the bugger have you been,"

Gwen Wiliams raged at them. Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack grinned at her.

"Just took a little detour to get the preview for the honeymoon, Didn't we sugs."

Ianto laughed at this as he put his arm around Jack's waist and put his head on Jack's shoulder. "Yep!"

Tosh laughed at this " oh A DETOUR" is that what they are calling it these days?"

They all headed in to the hall.

Jack smiled at Tosh and winked. " Thanks Tosh. I owe you one."

" By the way you two might want to go to the loo ,"

Both Ianto and Jack looked at her in surprise,

"Why?"

Tosh grinned at them.

" Well for one thing Ianto your shirt is done up wrong and another You are both wearing one another's shirts."


End file.
